User talk:BugsFan17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jaden's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lot30190.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 14:39, September 2, 2012 Hey, bud! It's me, Tigerman531. Hey dude! How's it going? Good. You? A-OK! You have a pretty good bunch of movie spoofs. Thanks. Hey, buddy. It's me. What's up? 21:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Everything's good. Glad you're working on videos now.BugsFan17 (talk) 23:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC)BugsFan17 Just don't expect any new ones yet. After all, I still got much to learn. However, I'll tell you this: one of the videos i hope to make someday will be a promo for my adventure series. 23:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Cool picture. Guess who? : D Eh, what's up, doc? : ) Hey there. Sorry if I'm bothering you. Just a little heads up, be careful about submiting South Park content on the Wiki. That show can be very inappropriate. No worries. As I showed, I changed the lyrics of "La Resistance" so they're more PC. And I'm not really using the South Park characters in anything else (besides spoofing the name of the song "Balme Canada" in the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Chronicles episode "Blamed Canada") Nice work on your stuff so far. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Tigerman! Hey there, bud. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Enjoying the Elements of Harmony page so far? Yes. I'm also planning on adding something fro the Pooh's Adventures, Danny's Adventures, and Yogi's Adventures teams. Sweet. : ) Eh, what's up, doc? Tigerman531 (talk) 23:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Just a note: if Balto joins Bugs and Daffy's team, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk should join too. Good idea. BTW, do you think my team is getting too crowded, what with the members I already have and the ones I'm going to add? Maybe a little, but this is your team. So it's up to you if you want to stop adding members. I mean, look at me and Rtgoh1's team. You're right. I'll add the possible members I've already listed, but that's it. All right then. I was hoping the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team would guest star in Basil's Christmas Carol. Terribly sorry. I just wanted to find at least one episode that specifically spotlighted my team, without bothering with guest stars. But don't worry, your team will pop up in other episodes. Okay. And there's always another Christmas Carol chronicles episode. : ) By the way, sorry about that info on Speedy. No prob. But the last thing I want to feel is sorry for that miserable rodent. That's understandable. Congratulations. You're now officially an Administrator. Gee whilikers! Thanks, buddy! Try editing a protected page now. now, you're an administrator now, and listen to this, there's a guy named mitch who vandalizes our wiki for 3 sundays. and I feared if he's coming back to vandalizes again with his new account, but since you're an administrator now, you got to click the protect button to protect the article pages. Can do, Brer! Hey there. : ) *sighs* *How's it going? Just fine. Hey, bud. I could take over your Bugs & Daffy's Adventures for you if you want. You're such a good friend. Go right ahead. Just keep all of the team members the same, and only add members with my permission. Fair enough. But let's make a deal here. What would that be? Since this is still your series even though I'm taking over, i may need advice on how to do certain B&D's Adventures ideas. Sure. Like what? For example, how Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk will join the team. At the end of BaD Adventures of Balto, most likely. Right. I haven't yet, but I WILL once I get everything I need on my laptop, finish the scripts for the first 5 Adventures, and do the drawings I need for them. hasn't it been 3 years since you started the wiki? Give or take? Yes. And college life has been more important ever since I started the Wiki. BUT I've graduated now and I can start getting back to where I was.